Tempus Paradoxum
by Atalantide
Summary: Voldemort is winning. The world is falling. Hogwarts is now only rubble and memories. Everything is going wrong. It is from this world Hermione G., resident mudblood and poster face of those fighting for what's 'right', falls. Sucked into a world where jokes are told and there are stupid rivalries between the houses, Hermione is out of her depth. She needs to prepare them. Now.
1. Satus

**Tempus Paradoxum **

* * *

**Okay, so this story features:**

**AU – **the war against Voldemort started in 5th year after Cedric died at the end of fourth. The war is also a lot more aggressive, and the light side don't win (the first time).  
**OOC Hermione – **because the war was a lot more aggressive, I changed Hermione's character to match this. By the time she travels back in time, she is the last person fully supporting the light side. All hope is lost, as well as her fiancé (Ron) and her best friend (Harry). Her personality will be colder and less forgiving. She will also not be SO obsessed with books.  
**Powerful!Hermione  
Time Travel  
Slight Dumbles Bashing  
DADA Teacher ****_and _****Part Student Hermione**

**Beware: Will contain swearing!**

**If you don't get anything, PM/review me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Satus **

* * *

_The tingling erupted through my body. I felt my fingers swirl into dust, before it crept up to my arms. My mudblood scar itched, before it too disappeared into black specks, sparkling as it formed a tornado around my body. The sensation had chased my organs from my toes – now a mere image in my head and nothing more – until now my waist was beginning to dissolve. I was surrounded by gold and black dust – sand – and through it I could only glimpse the snake nose and ruby-red eyes which made up the near-transparent shocked face of my opponent, Lord Voldemort. I felt my heart dissolve, and with it my lungs. Slowly, the swirling dust inched up to my face. My eyes closed as I felt eye lash by eye lash thread off my eye lid before each eye lid too slowly separated into specks. The back of my brain started dissolving. I felt my eyes start turning in their now absent sockets. My irises started itching and I fell into the waiting arms of unconsciousness. I was fading. The barren wasteland once known as Scotland, left now, for Voldemort._

And with that, the fragments of one Hermione Weasley swirled, billowing through the air on the imaginary wind, before it, too, disappeared as quickly as hope had. And with it, disappeared the last remnants of the force that had fought Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. Keeping her breathing steady to look like she was still knocked out, she extended her sharpened senses in all directions. She felt the wind rushing over her battle-hardened face, and listened, in delight, to the tinkling of leaves rustling about. If an illusion was not in place, she was outside. She knew from experience outdoor surroundings provided quick and easy access to water sources, food and hiding places. It was much easier to escape and survive if you were outside. Slowly opening her eyes, she shifted her head imperceptibly. No one was around. Well, that was a first. She jumped to her feet, marvelling at the fact that whilst all her cuts and bruises hurt like hell, the act of being dissolved and then re-solved (uhh?) hadn't added any more pain to the already overflowing hurt-o-meter for her body. She turned around, scanning her surroundings. With mountains to the left, and a dark forest to the right, there were no signs of civilisation anywhere - except for the huge castle that closely resembled Hogwarts straight in front of her. Damn. Now that was confusing.

Okay, so sure. Before she started dissolving, she had been in this exact location - but there had been fires, the Forbidden Forest had long since been burnt down, and the huge body of the giant squid had been floating on the Black Lake, debris surrounding it. And Hogwarts had been rubble - even the Great Hall had collapsed only three months prior. And now, here she was, staring, awed, at Hogwarts in all its former glory. Her mind whirred into action, taking all possible paths which could have led to this astounding scenery. It could be an illusion, bought on by her captures. It could be a hallucination, her mind finally succumbing to the insanity bordering its edges. It could be she had gone back in time - or possibly even forward. Looking through the possible outcomes, she decided a hallucination would probably be the most likely source. Maybe watching her last friend take his last breath had taken an unforeseen toll on her mind. She decided, however, that she didn't care. She was going to live out this hallucination for as long as it lasted - and who knows? She could actually have travelled through time! Now that would be good. No, she'd act as if she had gone back through time - just on the chance that she had (hope for the best and all that) - and try and change the future/past. First thing first. Speak to the current headmaster - unless it was Tom Riddle or one of his followers.

She turned and briskly jogged towards Hogwarts until she felt a slight pull on her body, preventing her from venturing forwards further. Focusing her magic to the edge of her hand, she sliced it down in a cutting motion. She felt the wards slice, leaving a small gap which she could shimmy through. Stepping through, she turned and sealed back the hole, before casting a non-verbal, wandless, personal disillusionment spell, which she had altered so that it masked her smell (which was, unfortunately, stronger than it should be) and any sound coming from her. She thought about hiding her magic signature on the wards, but decided to give the headmaster a scare. Making her way up through the grounds, she confirmed that if – and this was a very big if – she had travelled in time, she had probably gone back. Flared trousers had gone out of fashion a while ago – camo trousers were a necessity in the war (indeed, it was what she was wearing now), and she thought it was skinny jeans before then, though she could be wrong. The war had started in her 5th year. Everything before then seemed so far away.

She shook her head, and looked carefully at the students for anyone she might recognize. She almost immediately saw the green and black huddle which marked out a gathering of Slytherins. Looking closer, she saw the shock of pale blonde hair that was Malfoy (Lucius – so that was how far she had gone back in time) and the curly black hair that made up a large portion of Bellatrix Black. She smirked. Bellatrix had met the end by her vine and dragon heart wand. She had forced mud into her blood by using a transfusion spell. The look on Bellatrix's face as her blood burst into a muddy colour when she carved a smiley face into her stomach was delightful. Of course, the mud and blood had not mixed well, causing her to die very soon after. Ah well. She deserved it. She had made Neville share the same fate as his parents, and had killed Luna and Ginny.

She recognized the black hair and grey eyes of one who could only be Regulus Black, and felt a stir of indifference towards him. That was as close to sympathy as she got now a days. Recognizing the Lestrange brothers, Crabbe, Goyle and several other infamous Death Eaters, she had to grit her teeth to stop brandishing her wand, the killing curse flying from her lips. Remus, Tonks and Sirius had been cornered by around 20 Death Eaters – and that lot had been present. The three had managed to wipe out 11 before succumbing to the cold arms of death.

She shivered as her mind was unwillingly drawn to the deaths of those close to her. Albus had died of a curse whilst stabbing the Gaunt ring, and Minerva, Kingsley and Ron had died whilst fighting Voldemort himself. Ron. Her heart clenched at the thought of her husband of 2 months, lying cold and as hard as the stone beneath him. Almost instinctively she shifted to her animagus form. It was easier to deal with any stray emotions which managed to escape from the cracked barrier of ice built around her heart as a panther.

Following a man whom, with ruffled black hair and round glasses, looked suspiciously like Harry had, she stepped in to the building. Hearing the door rattle close behind the two of them, she hurried past the Great Hall and to the staircase, where the stone gargoyle stood in her way of getting into the Headmasters office. Looking into its aura, she found it had been programmed to respond to _Liquorice Wands_. Okay, that settled it – the boys definitely were Lucius Malfoy and James Potter, because the headmaster was definitely Albus.

She paused, considering what to tell the slightly younger but still very old man. The war had changed Albus, but before it she vaguely remembered him being very adamant of not letting 'children' help. Because the war had not happened in this time, his mindset would be similar. She also considered what she wanted to do. Hermione wanted to change the future, damn the consequences. If everyone did die in result of a paradox or some crap, then it would quicker and less painful then the drawn out deaths they would have in 20 years if she did nothing. If a paradox was not formed, then this could be her chance to kill Voldemort before any of _that _happened. So, it was decided – she would tell him she was a transfer student from Durmstrang – Beauxbatons was too soft, and it would cover for her slightly unhealthy knowledge in what she liked to call the Grey Arts – and, if the DADA teacher turned out to be crap, she could force him out and take his place. She could teach the students how to duel. She could make them prepared for what was coming. Her coat bristled in excitement, and she merged back into human form. Silently, she took of the disillusionment charm before muttering, "Liquorice Wands."

The gargoyle raised a stone eyebrow, before jumping aside, revealing a winding staircase. Striding up the staircase, she knocked briskly on the brass knocker, before pushing aside the ornamental door. Frowning, she saw the wrinkled old man sitting casually behind his mahogany desk. Though the office was marginally less cluttered, his trinkets brought out an annoyed side of Hermione – they were useless. Shoving it aside, she gave a nod of acceptance to Fawkes. The phoenix had helped the war with its song and tears many times, and was a beacon of hope whilst it lasted. It had become a friend of Hermione after Dumbledore died. When hope died, however, Fawkes went with it – permanently. Hermione's patronus had changed into one to make up for the loss. Turning her attention back to the old man, she gave a brisk "Hello." and moved to stand in front of his desk.

"Hello to you Miss..."

"Hermione Granger." She said shortly, not bothering to come up with an alibi. She was a muggleborn, no one would know the last name Granger, and, as much as she tried to hide it, her first name was all that was left of her parents. She couldn't let it go that easily. Besides, the scars down her left arm clearly denoted what she was, and she wasn't using a glamour charm to cover up that. They were signs of her struggles, and victories – as well as failures. They reminded her to never become the enemy, to always feel for death, to never become completely heartless. They reminded her to never use the 2 worst Unforgivables – Crucio and Imperio – and to always strive to win. They reminded her to never give up.

"Miss Granger. I thought I was familiar with all my students and teaching staff..."

"I am not one of your staff or students, Albus. However, I am looking to be a student. You see, I used to attend Durmstrang, but when my family was murdered two years ago because I was too, ah, clever for a muggleborn, I left and went on the run from Voldemort. He wasn't very happy, see, when I escaped the first time from his men and he's just getting angrier as I keep on managing to evade him. Anyway, what should have been my sixth year I spent on the run, and then I realised with a shock that it was my seventh year and I wanted to do my NEWTS and as I was in England, I couldn't go to Durmstrang as they would hand me right over and Beauxbatons is too soft (and I don't speak French) I decided to come to Hogwarts. So, can I enrol in school here? " She said this coldly, almost as if it wasn't a question.

She looked carefully at his face. It wasn't convinced, and cursing, she muttered a quick "Confundo." She smirked grimly as he nodded jollily, and responded with,

"Of course Miss Granger- can't let a student go without school, can we? Now, I'll give you a bed in the 7th year dormitories, and you'll find a trunk with possessions and an allowance there. Our DADA teacher is currently missing – it's only the second day of the term and he is yet to show up. If you would please join us in the Great Hall after you have gotten changed into your school uniform. You'll get sorted then." Dumbledore said 'wisely', still under the charm Hermione had placed on him. She simply nodded, before waving her hand and muttering "Scorgify," Her clothes, after all, were unsuitably dirty. She changed her army camouflage trousers into plain black ones, and her black tank top into an un-ripped grey one.

"Right." She rubbed her hands together, seemingly pleased. "Confundo. Boot this DADA teacher out – say he had 'unforseen difficulties' and give me the place. I'll have the status of a teacher, but will also sit in on any Year 7 lessons which I choose to. I'll choose later if I want to do N.E.W.T.S. Introduce me to the school during dinner, and I'll get sorted and sit, sleep, attend the lessons I choose to and eat with my house, but I'll also have the DADA study room. No one will interfere with our lessons and I can use the Room of Requirement, the Forbidden Forest and outdoors for any practical activities if I wish to. Capiche?" She smirked, muttering about how much she her high abilities in magic. Sure, it hadn't been enough for to defeat Dumbledore in her time, but Albus had too improved greatly during the war. This person was, whilst powerful, no match for Hermione's :duelling skills and the Confundo charm had been used a lot in the war – mainly deployed by her. She had once confused Voldemort with that spell. Comparatively, this old coot was easy.

"Oh, and this is my uniform from now on."

With that, she strode out the door, looking marginally satisfied. _Yes. This will do nicely._

* * *

**I cannot think of original titles/chapter names, so I decided to do Latin ones.**

**Tempus Paradoxum: **Time Paradox

**Satus: **The Start (I know right...)

**Review Please! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Novis Initiis

**Tempus Paradoxum**

* * *

**Disclaimer for the whole story cos otherwise I'll forget:** I do in no way own Harry Potter. Only the awesomeness in which I write is mine.

Thanks so much for everyone reviewing! I'm so glad I got such a positive attitude towards it!

So, a reviewer (shadowkat678) reviewed saying Hermione seemed a bit too powerful. I read through the last chapter again, and I realised that she/he was probably right. So, from now on she will still be able to use wand less/non verbal magic and can confound Dumbledore, but I'll try to make things just a BIT more realistic. I just sorta get carried away and make Hermione sorta godly... Hee hee hee.

**Beware:** Swears.

* * *

**Novis Initiis**

* * *

James Charlus Potter was ecstatic. Lilyflower had blushed when he had admired her stunning red hair a bit too close to her perfect ears. Sure, it had been followed with a painful flick, but it was still an amazing improvement! He smirked at Padfoot, before returning to stuffing his face with Yorkshire Pudding. That stuff was almost as good as treacle tart! He absentmindedly wondered why Lily or Alice wasn't scolding him on his 'piggish habits' - and why the whole hall had suspiciously gone silent. He raised his head abruptly, scanning the hall. He saw old Dumblez walk in with a girl by his side - well shit. He took his glasses off, cleaning them on his white shirt, before shoving them back on his nose. Nope, his glasses weren't malfunctioning. How the fuck did that girl get QUITE so many scars? It was worse then ten of Remus' self inflicted injuries after the full moon put together - a hundred times worse. The most noticeable one was an ugly scar, as thick as several quills, curving down from the top of her eye to just below her mouth. It was mottled purple, and pus oozed out from the cracks in the scab. She had several similar scars dotting her right arm, and one horrible one which curved beneath her collarbone, where it became hidden by her tank top. He grimaced as he saw a dark patch of blood blossoming through the material. With a black eye and half an ear ripped off, she looked like she had just been personally tortured by Satan (thank you Muggle Studies). But what made him shiver in his seat was the scrawl carved down her left arm. It was so deep that in places he caught a flash of white - bone (shit!) - and though with all the blood scabbing over it, it was hard to make out the word, he still clearly distinguished what it said. Mudblood was carved into her arm.

What kind of sick bastard would do that?

Gulping down a rise of nausea in his throat, he listened as Dumbledore explained her situation. He guessed it fit, though he was slightly surprised at the fact that being on the run for just being clever could produce that much injuries. Still, he doubted Dumbledore or the girl - Miss Granger - would have shared her whole life story to everyone.

"Now, unfortunately our Defense teacher has had a sequence of unforeseen family difficulties, and can only teach occasionally. After judging Hermione's skill carefully, we have decided that Mr. Locast will teach 1st to 5th years, whilst Miss. Granger will take on 6th and 7th years. I guarantee she is exceptionally brilliant at the subject. Because of this, she will only attend classes which don't overlap with her teaching, though she will still be sorted and sleep with her house." James snorted as 'Hermione' rolled her eyes, angry that our headmaster had just explained her situation with that much detail.

"Right, sorting then. Ooh, where is that hat?" He looked at the girl, who once again rolled her eyes, before flicking her wand casually. James watched as she grabbed the once-goblet-now-three-legged-stool in wonder. He so wanted to learn non-verbal magic! She grabbed the hat which had appeared with a large red flash. James turned, and looked wide eyes at the fact that Dumbledore's phoenix had just given her the hat. Awesome! She gave a small smile, which stretched at her unused face muscles majorly, at Fawkes before gently placing the torn hat on top of her head, Fawkes alighting on top of her shoulder. And stayed there for the next thirty two minutes - seriously! Remus had been timing it. The hat was still on her head, and he was idly wondering if it was refusing to sort her because she was too old when it suddenly exploded in a huff.

"Dumbledore!" The hat said in an angry tone. "This ones too difficult. She's the only student I have ever met or will meet that fits so securely in all four houses. It's impossible." James saw impossible-girl roll her eyes - which were visible, unlike when it sorted first years - once again. They were going to fall out soon if she wasn't careful. "Wait!" The hat shouted, "That last comment decided it! Its gonna be a GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent. Not one person rose or applauded, still, James thought, in a state of shock similar to his own upon seeing her appearance and hearing her story. Suddenly, Lord Voldemort seemed a lot more real. Of course, the fact that her sorting had topped thirty minutes did also add to the confusing who-the-hell-are-you-and-can-you-get-away-from-our -school notion either. The mystery-girl did not look phased, however, and gently pushing the hat into Fawkes beak and watching the Phoenix burst into flames, she alighted from her gobool. Mumbling a few words, she took the first-goblet-then-stool-now-goblet-again and placed it firmly in front of Minnie, smiling slightly. The old transfiguration teacher looked pleased that a girl so obviously adept at her subject was placed in her house, before she pointed out which table was Gryffindor's. Smiling gratefully, Hermione strode down to our table, before pulling out a stool next to Evans and talking with her about the uses of Felix Felicis. James and Sirius turned to each other simultaneously. "Woah.".

* * *

There was only one way to describe it. Potions had been funny. Admittedly, the start was boring. They were tasked to brew a complicated love potion and the reward was a flask of Felix Felicis, liquid luck, went to the best brewed potion. Sitting next to Remus, his time was occupied by prodding halfheartedly at the substance in front of him, whilst staring longingly at Lily. He was wondering how the new girl had become such firm friends with Lily to be her potions partner in such a short space of time, and why he couldn't be like that, when it happened

Professor Slughorn marched right up to Lily's potion partner and addressed her potion sceptically. "Miss Granger, I thought that as a substitute teacher you would be a BIT more intelligent to know that in creating Amortentia, the boomsflang is added ATFER the frogs legs, not before." He said in a very self-satisfactory way, blowing out his chest in his I-am-better-then-you position. "Do you want to get this Felix Felicis or not?"

She smirked up at him, before motioning at her potion, which was shading a nice colour yellow. "And I, Horace, would have thought that you, as a fully licensed teacher of this area, would know that making the minor changes in this potion and skipping and editing half of your steps out, you not only get a much stronger love-potion but also one which takes substantially less time to create. I would have complied by rules, Professor, but Lily really wants that prize." She smirked at Lily, before turning back to her potion. "Now, I would love to chat, but my edited version requires constant supervision. Off you go now." And with that, she shooed off the angry and shocked potions master.

Needless to say, an hour later a grinning Lily exited the room swinging a flask of golden liquid happily in her arm.

* * *

James was one of the first to enter their DADA room for the next lesson - what? He was curious as to their first DADA lesson. He was met with a shocking sight. Lucius Malfoy, a fellow seventh year Slytherin, notorious for being sighted with the Dark Mark, had his wand pointed squarely at the chest of Hermione, and was ranting at her.

"I don't know how a little mudblood shit such as yourself got into a teacher position. Dumbledore is an old coot but that doesn't mean that the rest of the school is going to accept you. I advise you go to the headmaster and sign in your resignation or you might take a more permanent trip to the Hospital Wing, filth." James bristled with anger, and rose to his feet from the desk he had been sitting in. A wink from Granger however made him unsure of what to do, and Moony clamped his hand down on his arm. "James, calm down. I have a feeling Hermione is going to humiliate Malfoy in a minute."

"Wow, Malfoy, I knew your parent were an inbred bunch of bigots, but I didn't know they were quite that stupid. Mudblood, eh?" She flicked her fingers, and two short pricks in each others hand blossomed blood. "Is there something your not telling me, Malfoy? I never realized you were a mudblood too! Oh, wait, you are a pureblood. Funny, my blood is just as red as yours." James could see Lucius bristle with anger at the insult to his family and smirked.

Suddenly, Malfoy roared "Crucio!" At her, and James heard Lily's intake of breath as worry for her friend. She couldn't dodge the spel in time, and the curse ripped through her being, but she just stood there as the red spell hit her.

A shudder ran through her body, before she gained control again. "Wow! This is really painful, you know. I mean my hand is literally shaking." She held up her right arm, which was stock still, before curving it round in a punch, hitting Lucius' face head on. He bent back, crying it and spitting out blood, and before he could recover she snatched his wand of his hand, swept him over with her leg and cast a silent binding charm on him. Levitating him back to his desk, she tucked the wand down her sleeve.

"I think I'll be confiscating this for use of an Unforgivable on both student and teacher! And, 30 points Slytherin and 4 detentions with Filch. After all, I wouldn't want to blemish your pure blood with my filth, would I?"

James snickered, whilst a puzzled look ran through the class. "But Miss?" Alice Prewitt asked. "I thought the Unforgivable didn't work?"

"First of all Alice, I'm your age. If you don't like me, call me Granger. If you do, Hermione. No Missus here. Secondly, dear Mr. Malfoy over there did in fact cast an Unforgivable very aptly on my body. I simply scared him by not allowing the pain to take over. When an opponent is scared, they do not usually think logically, giving me a boost in defeating them. I wanted him to get angry and cast that curse so that he would get intimidated by me, and so, once I found out he was a pureblood Slytherin, I reasoned insults against his family and their beliefs would hopefully not go down well. Finally, I took him down using muggle methods as as a pureblood, I hoped that he would be taken by surprise, allowing me to deal with him quickly and effectively. Malfoy, I think if you ever want to become you need to work on becoming less predictable." She smirked down at Malfoy, before removing the charm and chucking back his wand. "Now, that was a fighters analysis. Occasionally, I might supply you with a thing similar to a movie - if you don't get it, get muggleborns to explain - and ask you to do exactly what I did, surveying the tactics of both opponents and reasoning what they did, why they did that, and what they could have done better.

"Now, on to the lesson. Technically I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, I'm going to bend the name a bit, and teach you Dueling instead. These lessons will include analysis of spells, how to counter them, what you might come across in certain situations, how to act accordingly and most importantly, I'm going to hopefully be giving you the ability to sum up all those skills and use them in the midst of a duel. So, to start off with, I want to see what level the majority of this class is at." She waved her wand and muttered an incantation. Suddenly, the classroom merged into a green forest. It was night, and the moonlight flickered through the trees.

"Woah." James breathed. "Creepy." He was echoed by many others, as the class looked around their surroundings in awe.  
"Attention, please." Hermione's voice crept through the forest, and as one the student body turned to face her. "Right. So this is one of my memories. I was camping when I was ambushed by around 20 death eaters. I've edited it a bit, and I'm going to put you in groups of four, and each group of four will have to defeat those 20. I'm going to put you in groups which I believe you will work best and most efficiently in, and I'll put the best group in first. If you get hit by any spells, you will suffer the injuries, but only whilst in this animation. The memory will judge how much you would be able to take in the real world, and once you have reached your limit you will be knocked out and reappear back here to continue to watch your group fight. If you get hit by any Unforgivable's you will immediately get knocked out and will reappear back here. If anyone doesn't want to take part, then they can go. However, if you do you are kicked out of this class as you will not be able to take what I will teach you. Anyone?" James grinned at Padfoot and Moony. This sounded bloody awesome! He was interrupted by a squeak, and watched, shocked, as Peter made his way to the front.

"Sure?" Hermione said. Peter just nodded, his body shaking as if he could feel the ashamed look coming from the rest of the marauders. Who was going to be their fourth member now? Hermione clicked her fingers, and a door appeared in the middle of a thick tree trunk, showing the hall outside of the classroom. Wormtail meekly made who's way out the door, quickly followed by two Slytherin's.

"Anyone else?" Hermione asked, and when nobody came forward, she rubbed her hands together. "Right. So, we're doing this strongest to weakest as then the more weaker people will get to see what they will be up against and plan strategies and such whilst watching the other groups, giving them an advantage. So, first up, Lily, Sirius, James and Remus can you please make your way through the gate, thanks. A lot of groups won't be able to take down all 20, so if you don't manage don't worry. Remember, all other groups have an advantage. And at the end of the year, your NEWT test will be very similar to this one, and I'll also run through another identical one and you can see how much better you've gotten. Right, through the gate then please."  
James smirked wickedly. They were in.

* * *

**So, I hope that was all right. I've come across a problem though. I'm not sure in which way I should take this story. It was only written on a muse, and I haven't planned it out :(. So, what do you want to happen? Here are some of the things I might include**

** A group similar to the DA lead by Hermione**

** Something to do with the founders? Like an heir to Hogwarts?**

** Should I break up the school year by sending Hermione and friends to go and take down small gatherings of death eaters or something?**

** Should I involve the Order of the Phoenix loads? They will definitely have some part in it.**

** Should I create another Order led by Hermione where they run separately to the OotP? **

** Should I get Hermione to convince lots of people like Snape and Regulus to become spies for her or something?**

** What do you want to happen in the DADA lessons?**

**Anything else that would be cool?**

**Also, do you want Hermione to be with someone? I'm not willing to put her with James, Peter, Lucius but any Black would cool.**

**Review!**


	3. Electio

**Tempus Paradoxum**

**AN:** Yo guys. Been a while. So, our heroine Hermione has emerged once more. I'd just like to push the point that the death eaters in this chapter were pretty amateur, barring the leader who was Lucius Malfoy - which is why it didn't take long. You'll understand soon. So, hope you like the next installment!

**Chapter 3 - Electio**

* * *

Hermione smirked. Okay, so maybe she had been a little bit too manipulative - but there was no way that she'd let the little worm learn from her teachings. Besides, he was so weak, she didn't even need the Imperius curse to get him out - no, all she'd done is nudge him in the right direction. And the real Marauders would be held back by Pettigrew - much better now they had her new, erm, friend, she supposed, in their team. They would be deadly by the time she had finished with them. Turning, she grinned at the sight of them through the projector, which displayed the four having already instinctively positioned themselves into beneficial positions. Sirius had taken the lead, Black family training kicking in. He was the main person on the offence. Lily and James took up positions either side of him, but slightly set back. James had taken to mostly transfiguring objects to block, stumble or bash the death eaters, whilst Lily was set using charms to blind or confuse the opponents, effectively defending Sirius very well. Remus, on the other hand, had crouched behind a large rock, and was firing offensive spells over it. All together, they made a great team, and Hermione was pleased that her assumptions that they would be good was being easily filled.

She watched as a red spell zoomed towards Remus, and hissed in anticipation as he was distracted by firing a Reducto at a bald headed death eater. Turning at the last moment, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the curse moments away from him. He didn't have time to dodge. The Crucio hit him head on. For a second, the red blossomed on his chest, before he shimmered and disappeared. Hermione looked down at her feet. Remus Lupin was collapsed on the floor there, and Hermione smiled as Remus got up.

"You did well there Remus. Great tactic by you and your team. You all adjusted to the situation very well and played to your strengths. It was a shame there wasn't a fifth person to share your boulder with, but there you go."

Hermione clapped Remus on the shoulder, grinning.

"Well," He said, his face a weird mixture of fatigue, pride and annoyance. "If we were pretty good, then why was I hit so quickly?"

Hermione looked at him, chuckling lightly. "Remus, you were out there for ten minutes, and took down 6 Death Eaters - more than a quarter of the opponent. In reality, the Cruciatus curse isn't that bad - it doesn't damage your fighting abilities. I only withdrew you straight away because I thought the students might complain if they have to suffer through it." She winked at him, before then returning to her somber expression. "In the end, you four are great - for school kids. The reason you still have lessons is because you can still learn. What we really need to focus on with the majority of the class is sharpened senses and a wider dictionary of spells. Your condition does help your senses -" Lupin gasped in shock, but she shook her head to calm him down "but you don't have the 'battle sense' yet - which you should be thankful for. I, for example, have it, and would have instinctively known something was coming and dodged out the way. Now come on, your friends only have four left!"

Sirius (who had appeared halfway through the speech) and Remus turned to see through the nearest projector illuminating the clearing. In delight, they saw James and Lily back to back, using all the spells in their vocab. They were weaving in and out between the Death Eaters (now only 2) and Hermione watched pleased as she saw a brick block slam into a Death Eater, forcing both him and his mate in the way of Lily's Petrifus Totalus. Simultaneously, the two whooped, before rushing forward and hugging each other. Together, they shimmered out of view and appeared before Hermione. She raised her eyebrow silently at Lily, who seemed to finally come to her senses and shoved James away, blushing.

"Well done guys. That was brilliant. You played to your strengths and the tactic was good too. We need to work on your senses and widening your spell dictionary. You need to be unpredictable! So there we have it!" She turned round, and addressed the class, all looking at her expectantly. "Right. Next group. Can I please have Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Rabastan Lestrange and Severus Snape. No Unforgivables!"

She watched in interest as they got into position. How would the baby DE's cope? They had formed a loose circle, so that they were effectively covering each other's backs, and were firing spells through the midst. Hermione wondered absentmindedly if Lucius would see himself, and if he did, maybe believe him to be Abraxas. She pondered the matter, before deciding she didn't care what who thought what, she'd be an anomaly.

Watching in amusement as Severus got hit by his own spell, Sectumsempra - paybacks a bitch, ha - and muttered the antidote looking puzzled, she thought over the conversation she had had with the Sorting Hat. Gerry had been very obstinate saying that she had to summon him as soon as possible. However much the demand was odd, she had to admit that Hogwarts was odd too and that the Sorting Hat had only helped them in the past... Future. Her conversation with Gerry had been puzzling. First of all, even before he had touched her head, he'd seem to know who she was and what she had done. In fact, he hadn't even viewed her memories. No, the first ten minutes had been spent trying to decide what house. Then, he got distracted and they had had this big conversation about weird stuff and founders and the start of Hogwarts. Then, he had realized how long she had been there and tried to sort her again, even though, and this is a quote, 'it's a bit pointless, isn't it?' Whatever that meant. He then gave up and just asked Hermione - who chose Gryffindor.

She realized that the baby DE's had finished and were looking for some constructive words.

"Your dueling capabilities are good, but you need to work together more. Because you didn't defend each other, in the end it was only Bellatrix who came out, and not unharmed. You need to work on teamwork, whoever you're with."

She summoned the next group - Marlene McKinnon, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewitt. They too were brilliant, if a bit limited in their spells. 20 incapacitated Death Eaters later, Hermione praised them, but promised to teach them more spells. Unfortunately, the quality of the work dropped dramatically after that group. Not one group managed to wipe out all 20, and only one group got over ten. One group didn't even get one death eater, and she was puzzled on how any of them got into the Advanced DADA class. She sighed, before realizing there was still ten minutes left - it was a testament to how quickly some groups were knocked out.

"Right." She addressed the whole group. "I'm not gonna lie. The first three groups were good, admittedly. The rest? Dismal! But don't worry. I'm gonna kick your lazy asses into action and you're going to be able to return the favor to Death Eaters in no time. And just to show you what skill you could get to, I'm gonna go in by myself. Someday, you could be better than me!" She smirked teasingly, before vanishing from sight.

The class simultaneously looked at the screens showing the forest which they had all just fought in in interest. There, Hermione was standing casually, rolling her wand through the tips of her fingers. Suddenly, she shouted through the clearing. "Oi, you cowards! When are you going to show your faces!" She turned, so that her face was facing the screens. "Because there's only one of me, I'm going to have to use my surroundings to the max. So, I'll lead them into the trees and outta this clearing as then I can use my maneuverability and dodging skills to the full extent." She turned, and ran towards the trees, bursts of white light following her. The death eaters, now emerging from the trees, turned as one and automatically started to run after the bursts of light - where they stumbled into Hermione's trap.

Sirius watched in amazement as Hermione leapt over a death eater with pale hair and smacked his head together with another, rendering both unconscious. Spinning on her heel, she thrust a blade which had materialized into her hands into the chest of a female death eater. With the blade still embedded in the muscle, she spun the sword round, using the body as a shield against an ugly violet curse whipping towards her. Retaliating with a wandless 'Imprego' which hit its mark, exploding the victim to chunks of flesh, she sprinted further into the forest, a golden globe surrounding her protecting her from further attacks. Turning, she scanned the remaining Voldy Boys. There were eleven left. It had been 50 seconds. She shot random spells, transfiguring branches and leaves into snakes, daggers and fire which streamed after their victims. Another 5 down - the majority were amateur death eaters after all. With 6 left, she tapped her head thoughtfully before grinning. A misty Phoenix shot out her wand, before circling the death eaters. Automatically, they shrank away from the Patronus, unconsciously surrounding Hermione on all sides. The Patronus filtered out, the Deathies looking around in confusion. They smirked as they saw the position they were in, and as one, raised their wands towards the person in the center of the circle - Hermione. 'Avada Kedavra' was shouted in varying pitches, the deadly sound echoing around the clearing. The classroom watched in awe as Hermione flung herself to the ground in the last second, and the curses, missing her by a few inches, flew right towards the opposite person. Not one missed its target. A collective cheer ran through the class as they surveyed the six now dead Death Eaters. Hermione grinned. "Wow, talk about dumb! I can't actually believe that worked!"

* * *

Lily looked suspiciously on as her new potions partner jogged up the stairs, leaping up as the stairs shifted underneath her feet to land on the floor she wished to go to. Lily hurriedly followed, and after a brief apology to Bernard Brunnett, a sixth year Hufflepuff, for knocking into him, she sprinted after Hermione. The new girl was an anomaly. What pupil were both student and teacher at the young age of 17? Who would come from Durmstrung – rumored to be somewhere in Norway - yet not even have a hint of any other accent other than an average English one mixed with a little African (**AN: Comes into play later)**? And who could be so apt at magic that they had managed to evade You-Know-Who for over a year? Okay, so maybe one of the reasons she was so suspicious of Hermione, Lily thought, as she brushed past a Gryffindor first year (Laura Wells?), may be because her pride had been slightly dented at the fact that a completely new student – who hadn't even gone to school for the last year – was bloody amazing at Defense, better at potions then Slughorn and could do the most complex spells – spells which she had never even heard of before – with only a flick of her finger. Her stunning figure certainly didn't help. Still, Lily thought she was allowed to be suspicious of the new girl. Someone who didn't even flinch whilst the Cruciatus curse shocked through her system was certainly someone to be wary of. The girl in question was still jogging ahead, her curious uniform and fit body coping better to the demands of running from the South Tower to the top of the North Floors than Lily's. Lily had to remind herself that the girl dodging students, all of whom were surging the opposite way to the Great Hall for dinner, ahead was still very much someone she already counted as a friend, and as Head Girl, it was her duty to help students – whether or not they seemed to know Hogwarts layout like a map or not. Hermione skidded to a stop just in front of her, and Lily worriedly wondered if the ugly scar running down her head had damaged her nervous system somehow as the woman paced back and forth in front of the wall just opposite of the statue of the troll ballerina. When a door appeared that the Seventh Year had never seen before, Lily took her chances and chugged her Felix Felicis won earlier by, she reminded herself, annoyed, Hermione. Gasping at the sour/sweet flavor her taste buds lingered with, she almost missed the order Hermione just gave her.

"Come on Lily. Do you want to see Gerry or what?" Gulping in anticipation, she meekly followed Hermione through the door.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Review with your awesome thoughts, feelings and questions!

Also, just a note on the chapter names:

1: Satus - Start

2: Novis Initiis - New Beginning

3: Electio - Choice


End file.
